Apology
by jbfan1987
Summary: I've been haunted by songs that I feel just fit Dave Karofsky. So, this is where I try and shake that haunting.
1. Apology

**So, almost every song I hear nowadays reminds me of Dave and Kurt, or just Dave. So I decided I would share these songs with you, and basically just make mini-stories to go along with it. **

**The first song is Apology by SafetySuit. And for the mini, I'm just going to branch off of my story 'Get it Right". This is a scene that I've been thinking about for a while but I don't think I'll ever be able to actually fit it in right. So, here goes! **

"David Alexander Karofsky, you tell me where we're going this minute or I swear I'll—"

"You swear you'll what Fancy? Sorry to tell you this, you don't exactly scare me." I smirked. He really doesn't, because all of this threats have been to either give me a new wardrobe or die my current pink. Honestly, I don't think it's a good argument considering I don't really care what he does with my clothes. I can just buy new ones.

Then he pulled out his bitch face, growled and gave me the burning eye. "Do I scare you now?" **(If you need a visual, refer to the locker room scene from NBK. Eh I've always imagined Dave was completely scared as hell with that face.)**

"Not gonna lie. You kind of scare me now." What? He did. Have you seen Hummel's bitch face? It worse than Sue's! "But you have no reason to scare me. As you can see, we're clearly headed for the auditorium."

He looked around, so I'm guessing that he didn't really pay attention this whole time because he's been too busy trying to get it out of me. I guess I should be flattered that he's giving me his attention.

"Oh. I guess we are, aren't we? Why are we going to the auditorium exactly?"

I chuckled. "It's a surprise Fancy. Just chillax."

"I'm chilled. Just anxious."

"You do realize how contradictory that was right?"

"Oh just shut up and keep walking."

I was full on laughing at this point. He was just too darn cute.

When we finally got to the auditorium, I led him to the front row, middle seat, and then walked onto the stage.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on now?" What happened to his patience? Oh wait, he's never had any.

"Alright, since we're here, I guess I can tell you now," I said, as I walked to the side of the stage to grab a stool and my guitar. "Remember back at Regionals when I said that I'd give you the best apology I could muster when I got the chance?"

He thought about his and with a slight smile he said, "It rings a bell."

I broke into a full on grin. "Well, this is my apology."

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna be with you_

**Kurt's POV**

He wants to beat me? What? Like that's seriously what it sounds like. I thought this was an apology. Sad face. **(Listen to the song. You'll know what I'm talking about.)**

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

Oh! Be with you….BE WITH ME? Well, I already knew that.

_It's all my fault today, _

_I'm sorry for the way I was to you_

_It's all so wrong you see, _

_And I'm sorry for the words I say to you_

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

Now that sounds like an apology. There's that darn emotion again. Luckily, I don't have to feel guilty for starting to fall for it. Blaine and I broke up a few weeks ago. We're still great friends, but he said that it was just weird for us to be such great friends that he really just didn't want to put it on the line. And honestly, after all these performances from Dave, I agreed. I can't just go out with Blaine but still be falling for Dave at the same time. YES YOU HEARD ME CORRECTLY. I, KURT HUMMEL, AM FALLING FOR DAVID KAROFSKY. Wow. That actually felt good to admit.

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna be with you _

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna see what you see, _

_See what you see in me_

_Am I on my own today _

No.

_All alone with nothing left to say_

_Can it all go back the way_

_It used to be when you were here with me._

The way it used to be? Um, no. But the way it is now, yes. Yes I can definitely be ok with that.

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh_

_Woah oh_

_I wanna see what you see_

_See what you see in me_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I want you to notice _

_Me cause I'm already lonely_

_And I don't know what to do!_

Oh don't worry. I notice you. I'm lonely too. I know exactly what to do.

_You say I can't be honest with you_

_You say I can't be honest, well what know?_

When did I say that?

_Whoa oh _

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I wanna see what you see_

_See what you see in me_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_I want you to notice_

_Me, cause I'm already lonely_

_And I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby._

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby_

_I don't know what to do._

As the song came to an end, I had made my way onstage, keeping eye contact the whole time. I stopped when I was standing directly in front of him.

Then I kissed him.

**Dave's POV**

He's kissing me. The last time our lips were touching, it was because I forced them too. Last time it was hungry and needy and it just ended in heartache.

This. This is perfect. It's magic.

Remember that thing that if you feel the fireworks, you must have found the one? I believe it now. This is just explosive. Fireworks everywhere.

**Kurt's POV**

When I pulled away from the most perfect kiss of my life, like this totally trumps Blaine's kiss perfect, I touched my forehead to his and muttered, "You're forgiven."

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispered, before he connected our lips again in pure bliss.

**I almost hated writing this chapter and claiming Kurt and Blaine broke up because at this moment, I'm listening to Somewhere Only We Know...you know the one that Blaine and the Warblers sing to Kurt at MCKINLEY? WHEN HE KIND OF TRANSFERS BACK? I mean the song is soo perfect that I just feel so guilty for splitting them up. And if that song had been playing the whole time I wrote this, this story would not be here. **

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Monster

**Song: Monster- Skillet**

**It's stormy again! And guess what, the storm is interfering with Glee! It makes me so mad. I have been waiting for this episode for at least 2 months. It just enrages me. Luckily, my station is playing it again at 3 am. I will be waking up at 3 to watch it. **

**Don't own that one show that I'm missing right now. Stupid storm.**

"Hudson!" I screamed down the hallway. I'm in one of my anger issue modes right now. You don't want to know. Trust me. He kind of just froze, turned around, saw it was me, then bolted down the hallway. What the hell man. I thought we were cool after that game. "Hudson! Seriously man. I just need a favor. I'm not in the mood to actually kick the crap outta ya. Come back here damn it!"

I finally caught up with him after a good 10 minutes of running. I'm not in that kind of shape. I can't even breathe right now.

"Alright. You caught me. What are you gonna do to me?" Really?

"Look Finn. I already told you. I need a favor."

"Like what?"

"First I need you to tell me something. Why were you running from me like a little girl after we came to a truths after the game?"

"Mainly because I heard someone pissed you off. No matter what 'truth' we came too, I'm not taking my chances with you when you're pissed." Fair enough.

"Ok. I'll take that. Now, can you get your little jazz band for me?"

"What? You gonna take it out on them?" Dear god.

"NO! Geez Hudson. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to try something. So can you get them to come to the auditorium after school?"

"I still don't—"

"Don't question it. I just need the band alright?"

"Um sure. I'll let you know what they say."

"Good man. Later man."

"Yeah. Bye." He is so paranoid. It's not even funny right now.

….

_From: Hudson_

_Ok they agreed with it. Granted they just agreed to it so you wouldn't beat them up for disagreeing. But they'll be there. _

Why is everyone in this school a huge pansy?

_To: Hudson_

_That works. Thanks._

***After school***

"Ok. Thanks for meeting me here guys."

"Anytime. Why are we here?" said the drummer. He's shaking really bad. Sigh.

"I know you guys help the glee club with their performances. And every single one of them have said that singing helped them at least feel better when they have problems. So I wanted to try it." They all relaxed at that. I guess they're finally getting that I don't want to beat their asses. It's about damn time.

"Ok. That's fine man. What song?"

"Do you know Monster by Skillet? Oh wait. That's a dumb question. You know every song on the face of the earth right?"

"Pretty much."

"Right. Well Monster then."

"Sure thing man."

As they started, I can't help but feel like someone else is in the auditorium. But right now, I don't care. I just want to shake my pissed off state.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

They're right. This is feeling a lot better. Skillet was a good choice too. Kind of screamy.

_It's scratching on the walls _

_In the closet..._haha...kind of ironic when I think about it...

_in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster!_

Oh my god that was awesome! I don't know who did it, but someone just did something to the mic and made it do the growl thing. Oh that was cool.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control,_

_It's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

That was amazing. That was absolutely amazing. The band was clapping, a few of them were even whistling. I feel so much better now. When the died down though, I heard one more clap. One. Lone. Clap. None of the band was moving. Then I looked down into the audience, and sitting there, looking as perfect as ever, was the one and only, yep you guessed it. Kurt Hummel.

"I must say Karofsky. That was quite the performance. Seems like you're discovering things about yourself." Ouch. That hurt.

"Well, how could I not when people cower from me every time I turn the corner? I'm a monster."

"No. You feel like a monster. Guys, can you leave for a minute?" he asked to the band.

"Not too far guys! I wanna do that again!"

"Looks like Dave Karofsky likes to sing." Maybe.

"Well, more than anything, I liked being able to get my frustration out. It felt good. And that song is just too fun to sing. What are you doing here though? Aren't you supposed to be at your fancy school in Westerville? And before you say anything, I heard Hudson talking about it in the locker room."

"Well, FINN told me that you wanted the band to meet you after school. I became curious, so I skipped the rest of the day to see how this would go."

"You seriously skipped school for the possibility to hear me sing? Really?"

"No. I skipped school because I wanted to know what you would sing about. Like I said. You only feel like a monster. In reality, you're just confused and scared, so you let that turn into rage. And the only thing you have to do to make it go away is to accept what's going on inside of you. I know it's a scary thing. I've been there myself. But the sooner you come to accept, the less you'll feel like a monster, because then you'll stop feeling the need to lash out at everyone. And could you make it quick? I would really like to come back here. As you can see, I don't do well with uniforms." Oh. He is wearing his uniform. You know, he's right. The blazer is hot, the pants are not.

"No promises. But this is step in the right direction right?"

"Um, singing a song about your inner demons? In a way I suppose."

"No. This:" I cleared my throat to make it sound more official sounding. Face it. Clearing your throat always makes you sound important. "I, David Alexander Karofsky, am gay."

"It'd be better if you scream it."

"Is there anyone else in this room?"

He sighed. "Always one step forward, two steps back with you. To ease your mind, no. No one else is in here."

"Sorry to disappoint Hummel. One step at a time. Now. I AM GAY. YEAH. ME. I'LL SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOF TOPS IN A COUPLE YEARS OR SO, BUT I WANT TO KURT HUMMEL TO KNOW THAT I AM GAY!"

"Yes. That's progress."

"Awesome. Can I have the band back now?"

"I suppose."

**I know. Weird ending. But hey. There ya go.**

**I interpretted the verses to talk about the gay situation, and then the chorus to tell that Dave is a monster because he lashes out at everyone else because he can't accept that he is in fact gay. **

**So yea. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Little Lion Man

**Storming again! And it's 1:30 in the morning. I should sleep, but I really just don't want to. Not to mention with no power, it's stifling hot in this house. Way too uncomfortable to sleep. So I thought I would write a chapter. This will probably be the simplest chapter I ever write. This is another one of the many songs that I feel fit with the situation. Or used to. I think it might even apply better now. I don't know. That's for you to decide.**

**I don't own Glee.**

_**Kurt:**_ _Weep for yourself my man_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man _

_You're not as brave as you are at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself_

_Take all the courage you have left._

_And waste it on fixing all the problems_

_That you've made in your own head._

_**Dave:**_ _But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my…_

_Tremble for yourself my man _

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_**Kurt:**_ _Tremble little lion man _

_You'll never settle any of your score_

**_Dave:_** _Your grace is wasted in your face_

_**Kurt:**_ _Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_**Both:**_ _Now learn from your mother _

_Or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_**Dave**_: _But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear._

_*alternating ah's*_

_**Both**_: _But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Kurt started walking off the stage. Still singing, but still walking at the same time. We both have a lot to think

_And it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line._

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

With that last line, he turned and walked off the stage. My last line came out as a whisper.

_**Dave**_: _Didn't I, my dear._

**Ok. See? Simple. This song is called Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. Awesome song. If you have never listened to it, do it. NOW. **

**So yes. I know that this is just a chapter with lyrics on it. But I want you to go back, and read it again. This time, picture Kurt and Dave. Just them. Alone on stage, sitting on two stools, facing each other, singing to each other, with a single light on them. Oh, this took place maybe like a day after the kiss, but before the confrontation with Blaine. So, it's a lot better when you picture it and then take the time period into account, right?**


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**This is one song that I think fits perfectly.**

**My friends, I give you Beauty and the Beast.**

**Kurt POV**

"Guys! I've got it. Why don't we have a dance!" Rachel said, randomly in the middle of glee rehearsal. We all looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Rachel, are you high?" I asked. God this woman.

"No, Kurt, I'm not. Ever since we lost nationals, all of us have been down. I honestly don't think I have seen one of you smile since we've left New York. I just thought maybe we could have a dance. Just us though. Maybe in the auditorium?" We all looked at each other and considered; we knew she was right. We thought we had nationals in the bag, and honestly we should've won, or at least made higher than 10th place. But the other competition had an advantage since the majority of them had been to nationals quite a few times and had made their names known.

We all also knew that we needed a pick me up after it. So we all just nodded at Rachel who squealed. "That's great! Now, I know I said just us, but don't be afraid to invite whoever you want. And since we rocked at prom, I think we should provide our own music too. It's sort of like a karaoke party too. Just getting dressed up for it." The girls and I smiled at that. We always love an opportunity for dressing up. "So how about Friday? Is that good with everyone?"

We nodded again. It's not like anyone really had lives outside of glee club anymore.

….

I invited Blaine of course. We broke up a few weeks before Nationals, but we're still the best of friends. I also invited Dave because, well. I have a thing for him. Blaine knows this too and I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve. When we arrived at the auditorium, the stage looked absolutely beautiful. Hanging in the middle of the stage was a very eloquent looking gold chandelier, probably from our failed attempt at Phantom of the Opera. Then there was a painted backdrop, looking strangely like the ballroom scene in Beauty and the Beast. I just stepped into a Disney movie. But it's so breathtaking that I don't even care.

"Wow, Rachel's really outdone herself." I commented.

Blaine agreed. "She has. This is lovely. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Rachel. But I see a certain jock over by the wall that could use someone to talk to." He winked at me while I blushed. But I take his advice and go talk to Dave.

**Blaine POV**

"Rachel!" She saw me, smiled and walked over. "Phase one complete. Phase two of operation 'Kurtofsky' is a go."

"Fantastic! But let's wait until further in the night. That way we can get them comfortable with the setting and provide the appropriate mood."

I whined. "But Rachel," I said, dragging out the 'l' in her name, "I want them together now!"

"Blaine Warbler you sound like a five year old child. I do too, but I said to wait."

I huffed. "Fine. But I'm getting the band in an hour and a half, whether you like it or not. And stop calling me that. It's Anderson." I mean, she called me that when she was drunk and well, there are just bad memories associated with it.

"Fine. If it makes you happy."

"Yay! Thanks Rachelberry." That's my nickname for her. It's not much. Just her first and last name squished together to make it sound like she's a berry, like strawberry and whatnot.

I looked over and saw Dave and Kurt laughing about something. They really are adorable. Hopefully tonight, they'll get together and save the rest of us the torture of their angst.

**Dave POV *hour and a half later***

This is pretty awesome. The whole night it's just been me and Kurt talking and I love it. Sure his friends have come over to talk to him and everything, but he hasn't left me once. All the sudden my phone beeped. Weird. Thought I turned it off.

_From: Blaine_

_You're about to get your chance to woo Kurt. Don't mess it up Hamhock ;)_

I laughed. Me and Blaine have gotten pretty close recently through Kurt. He knows that I like Kurt so he's just trying to help I guess. I looked up and saw Blaine walk on the mini stage that was set up on the big stage. That sounds weird. I'm guessing this is what he meant.

"This song goes out to two people here tonight. Hope you know who you are."

Then the opening chords to "Beauty and the Beast" started playing, and I know for a fact this is what he was talking about. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" I asked smiling with my hand extended towards him. He smiled back and took my hand. I led him to the middle of the dance floor where I put my hand on his waist and he put one of his on my shoulder, our other two hands meeting in the middle for us to hold. We started swaying slowly.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_

_Just a little change, small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

When the music picked up, so did we. We got more daring with our dancing, throwing in a few twirls and even a leap, and laughing and smiling. Having the best time of our lives.

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise, _

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange, finding that you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

As the music settled back down to it's original softness, I held Kurt close to me. I don't want this to end.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

I knew the song was drawing to a close, so I motioned to Blaine to keep the band going a while longer. I looked around us and saw that the other couples didn't want this to end either. He nodded and told all the guys.

Then I whispered to Kurt, "This song kind of fits us doesn't it? You're beauty, I'm the beast."

"Yes, I suppose it does. Only, you're not a beast anymore. So I guess we're at the end of the story now, where you have turned into the handsome prince. Except we're not together."

"But I'd like to be." He leaned back and looked at me, a smile stretching across his face.

"Really?"

I smiled. "Really. Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes, of course I will."

And with the closing chords of the Disney classic, we sealed our new romance with a kiss.

We heard cheers break out around us. I guess everyone wasn't as invested in the song as I thought.

Then Blaine's voice broke out over the sound system. "Ladies and gentlemen, Operation: Kurtofsky is complete!"

**I was listening to my Disney playlist and this song came on and I was like like, Beauty and the Beast pretty much parallels Dave and Kurt's story. Although I don't know if they'll ever get together. So right now, it's like at where Belle and Beast are outside with the birds, and Belle realizing Beast isn't that bad. Kurt doesn't see Dave as the bully anymore. Just that he's misunderstood and huring. So yeah! That was my Beauty and the Beast chapter.**


End file.
